Hikari Boshi
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Mikan, Misaki and Hotaru are childhood friends. One day, they bought an ancient mirror from a shop, and found themselves inside the mirror's world. They also found out that the world is in a disaster, and the people needs their help. NXM MXT & RXH.
1. The prefects of Gakuen Alice

**This is a story that I wrote with my two best friends. We didn't originally write it with Gakuen Alice characters, but I decided to post it on fanfiction, and change it slightly into Gakuen Alice style. **

**I really hope you all will like it, and I apologize early, if I made any mistakes on grammar or spelling. **

**Enjoy!~**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

"Hotaru-chan...chotto matte!~" a cheerful voice was heard as Hotaru turned her head slightly and saw her two best friends running towards her. "Hotaru-chan, you meanie! why didn't you wait for us?" the same girl asked as she stopped in front of Hotaru, dragging another girl behind.

"You took too long" Hotaru answered and started walking away. She could hear the footsteps of her two bestfriends following her closely behind. She sighed deeply as she listened to her friend's whining.

"Mikan, be quiet! you're too loud" suddenly the girl behind her said, making Mikan stop.

"Aww...Misaki-senpai!" Mikan turned around and pouted at her. Hotaru who was already annoyed, groaned and starting to walk away once again.

"Hurry up you two. Let's go to class already!"

Mikan and Misaki exhanged glances and ran after her, not wanting to make Hotaru angry.

These 3 girls are the prefects at Gakuen Alice. They excel in either sport, academic, or both and thus making them popular with the ither students. Hotaru Imai is the most stoic out of the three. She is a quiet, straight-forward and cold person. But, she can also be really friendly. Boys admires her for her cold purple eyes and short black hair. She is also very good at academics, especially at inventing stuff. Although she is good at academics, Hotaru doesn't do that well at sport...just average. That is why she is usually found in the library or her lab, inventing new things.

Misaki Harada is the oldest out of the three. She is one year older than the other two girls, and is in her 3rd year of High School. She is a very sporty person and excels at sport. However, her academics are average and thus, she is known as the opposite of Hotaru. People likes her because of her sportmanship. She also has a long pink hair, and attractive brown eyes which attracts people even more. You can usually find her at the Gym with her friends (she hates the library though) and she is also the captain of many different sport teams.

The last and youngest is Mikan Sakura. She is a very cheerful and outgoing person. Mikan excels in both academics and sport, and is very popular with everyone and is loved by most of the teachers. She has light brown eyes, which the boys loves, and a long brunette hair, which is usually tied in two high pigtails, giving her a childish look.

These girls had been friends since they were small, so they are used to go and do nearly everything together. Nearly everyone respects them, although some people envies them as well, and they are popular in the academy. Their job as a prefect is to watch over the students and stops them if they uses their alice for a bad thing, like fighting.

Gakuen Alice is not like any other schools. It is a school for children with gifted abilities, which are called 'Alices'. These Alices could be anything from dangerous, like the ability to control fire to weird like the ability to change the weather based on your emotion. The prefects of course also has alices, and they are very important. Hotaru has the 'Invention' alice, Misaki has the 'Doppleganger' alice, and Mikan has the 'Nullification and S.E.C' alice.

* * *

"Yo, Hotaru!"

Hotaru turned her head slightly, piles of books clenched tightly in her hand and a shoulder bag hanged on her shoulder. As she moved, her blue skirt twirled , swaying with her every moves.

"Yeah?" she called back.

Mikan appeared infront of her. Jinggling noises were heard from the chains she has attached to her bag. Mikan panted a little, hands on her knees, bowed slightly. Then, after she calmed down, she looked up and her eyes met with Hotaru's questioning look, although it is not that obvious to see on her stoic face.

"Hotaru, do you want to go with me and Misaki-senpai to the new store that just opened today?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"So...where's Misaki?"

"OH...uh..uhmm" Mikan looked around the hallway, and her face lit up when she noticed a figure running towards her.

"There she is!" she shouted.

As the two stared, the figure came closer and closer, and finally revealing a tired looking Misaki.

"huff...huff..You...really huff...rushed me" Misaki managed to say between her pantings. She suprisingly had changed into a white and black shirt, a pair of jeans, and blue converse shoes. Hanging on her shoulders was a black hand bag.

"Hey Misaki-senpai" Mikan waved her hands cheerfully.

"OH! You brought Tsubasa along today!" Mikan squealed happily. Tsubasa is Misaki's dog, and he gets along very well with everyone, even Mikan's black cat, Natsume, although, they do fight a lot.

"Oh...you should have brought Natsume, Mikan!'

" I wanted to...but I went to the library today" she answered, her face fell slightly.

"Oh I see...no pets allowed huh?" Misaki said, giggling slightly.

"Yeah..." Mikan pouted.

"Oh come on, let's just go now! hurry up!" Mikan went back to her cheerful self and pulled her two friends, forcing them to run and followed wherever she went to. Tsubasa was sitting comfortably on Misaki's arms, as they went to the shop.

**About 5 minutes later**

"Here we are!" Mikan exclaimed happily and released her friend's hands. Misaki looked annoyed. He hair was slightly messed uo, she was panting, and her lips formed in a slight frown**. **However, Hotaru is even worse, she is angry, and an angry Hotaru is not good... at all.

Hotaru took out something from her bag, and then...

Baka Baka Baka sounds were heard as she shot Mikan with her Baka Gun for dragging them like that.

"Aww...Hotaru, that hurts" Mikan whined, not realising why her best friend is angry right now.

"Do NOT do that, ever again" Hotaru threatened, emphasising on the word 'not'. Then she looked at the store behind Mikan. The shop was called 'Diamonds'.

"Diamonds huh?" Misaki muttered. Then, she looked around and realised that Mikan and Hotaru had already entered, leaving her alone outside.

"Hey! wait for me!' she yelled and entered the shop.

**Thank you for everyone who read this you have any question, you can message me, or leave a review, I will gladly answer them. **

**Thank you once again, and see you in the next chapter! ^_^**

_**Japanese vocabulary**_

_**Chotto Matte- Wait **_

_**senpai- a suffix for someone who is older than you**_


	2. The ancient mirror

**I apologise for any wrong spelling and grammar in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or any other mangas that I've used in this story. **

The door opened with a loud 'BOOM'.

"Here we are!" Mikan shouted as she looked around the store. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Misaki, still exhausted (although Hotaru doesn't seem like it) walked in and also looked around, as if it was the most magical place they've been in.

"WOW!" Misaki said at the same time and walked towards some accesories placed in the middle of the store. Mikan chuckled to herself, and started humming 'Kokoro no Tamago' until she saw a strange looking mirror. She abruptly stopped and walked up to the isle, to see it properly.

"Woah..." she whispered to herself, and imeediately called her two best friends.

"Hotaru, Misaki-senpai! Come here"

"What is it?" asked Misaki curiously. As she appeared and saw what Mikan was pointing at, she stopped in instant and froze.

"Oh...my...gosh!" she said with an impressed look on her face.

Hotaru also appeared but she said nothing and just continues eating her crab flavored chips. (**now I wonder where she got that from**)

"I know right?" Mikan said excited. "It's so...old, but there's something to that is so...mysterious" Mikan finished and looked at her friends.

"Huh? woah! Cool! Look! There is a name on it!" Misaki said and Mikan and Hotaru looked at it.

"Shining star...?" Mikan tilted her head to the side a little,her way of showing that she's confused.

"But, that's not a name!"

"Not that! Here, look!" Misaki replies and pointed at the bottom of the mirror, they had to bend down as the words were quite small and they couldn't see it properly.

"Misoshi-hime" they looked at the name curiously.

"Hey..." suddenly Mikan muttered out, making the other two girls to look at her." I...think I've read a book about her before" she said unsurely.

"What is it? a time capsule? a time machine or a robot? I could make loads of money with it" Hotaru said excitedly with dollar signs on her eyes.

"Ne Hotaru...it's nothing like that! anyways...as I said, I read a book about this name, it also has a poem. Under this name, it was something about a 'magical world' and how there's an enemy or something. Oh yeah, under this poem it also says 'LEGEND'" Mikan explained, and looked at her friends who had a mixture of shock and confusion written on their faces. Well, to be honest, it's only Misaki that has that expression, since Hotaru only stays expresionless as usual.

"That's...very weird! Hey, do you guys wanna buy it?" Misaki asked them, excited.

"Depends on how much it is" Mikan said and Hotaru answered her question.

"4,500 yen" she said.

"So...wanna buy it?"

"Sure, if you pay for it" Hotaru said with a slight smirk.

"NO WAY! Hotaru, that's not fair! at least, let's pay 1,500 yen each ok?" Mikan glared at her.

"Fine" Hotaru answered and walked away.

Misaki and Mikan were still staring at the mirror in wonder when suddenly a voice startled them.

"So, are you ladies buying it?"

Mikan and Misaki turned around, and saw a lady with long black hair and was wearing a bright red yukata. She had this magical aura around her, the girls felt that this lady was someone very, very lady said nothing however, and walked past them.

"This mirror is ancient, it was made longer than any of you think, and I do sincerely hope that all of you will take care of it" she said. The lady then picked up the mirror and brought it with her to the cashier.

"Come on, follow me. I have something for you" she said and walked away. The girls went and followed her, Hotaru also already came back and followed her as well.

"My name is Serina" the lady said as she put the mirror down on the cashier table, very carefully. She bent down and took out something.

"I have something to give you girls, since you are our first customer today." Serina set down a box, not bigger than an A4 size. She opened it, and stored inside was different accessories, form smallest to biggest, from bright colours to dark ones. They all shone brightly.

Mikan, Misaki and Hotaru stared at the accessories in awe, they were really beautiful, even more the ones from a jewelry shop.

"You can have one each" Serina said with a smile. "But, please choose very carefuly"

"Really?" Mikan asked. Serina just nodded her head and said no more.

The three girls glanced at each other, asking unspoken questions. Then, Mikan being the enrgetic and excited one, stepped closer to the box. She peered over it, staring for a long time, as if examining each of them. She was silent, thinking (which was unusual). There were lots of things that are beautiful...wait, scratch that! EVERYTHING are beautiful. After a few more minutes of staring, the sounds of foot tapping and chips being eaten, and also the stares she was receiving, Mikan finally saw something that really took her attention. It was a bright blue hair clip, in a shape of a bow. On the bow, different patterns were embroided on it, and the clear blue stone in the middle of it makes the hair clip look abselutely stunning. Mikan picked the hair clip and glanced at Serina. When she saw Serina smiled and nodded, a sign that she could have it, Mikan jumped in happiness.

"Arigatou!" Mikan bowed to Serina in gratitude and walked back to her friends to show them th clip.

Misaki and Hotaru stared at the hair clip. It was indeed beautiful, and the pendant/stone in the middle looked like a drop of water, giving off a calm feeling to the girls.

"Go on Misaki-senpai...it's your turn" Mikan pushed Misaki a little, and hesistantly stepped forward.

Like Mikan did, Misaki peeked slowly inside the box. She wondered through the different jewelries. Unlike Mikan though, nothing much caught her attention. Mikan had always been the most girly and childish out of them, and she loves things like this. Misaki remembered when she got Mikan a necklace for her birthday and she was so happy, she nearly choked Misaki to death. Misaki smiled at the thought. Then, snapping out of her thoughts, she stared at the box again. Then...she stopped, and picked up a dark green bracelet, like the colour of trees and leaves. She brought it closer to her eyes and examined it carefully. Patterns of leaves were embroided to it and it also has a white stone in the shape of a lily in the middle of it. Misaki smiled and decided to take the bracelet. Just like before, Serina only smiled and Misaki walked back to her friends, showing off what she had chosen.

And not long after, it was Hotaru's turn. As she looked inside the box, her lips were set in a line. Unlike the other two, Hotaru is not fond of jewelries at all. Then something attracted her to a black necklace with purple pendant in a form of a star. She touched the purple stone and felt something went through her. She put it around her neck and wore the necklace. Then, she glanced at Serina. The shop lady said nothing, except of a smile. Serina suddenly bent down again and took out another box similar to the previous one. She opened it and took out 3 pendants. One was in a shape of a bright red fire, one was a yellow diamond, and the other was a yellow crown. Serina handed the fire to Mikan, diamond to Hotaru, and crown to Misaki.

"Those three came withe the accessories you chose. You can give it to your pets and just attach it to their collar" she answered their unspoken question.

"How do you know we have pets?" Hotaru asked curiously. "Because the only one that you can tell has a pet is Misaki here, because she brought her dog"

However the lady said nothing, and she just handed them the mirror. "See you next time" she said in a sign for them to go.

Hotaru received it and gave her the money, still starung suspiciously at Serina. Then without a word, she turned and walked out of the shop. The other two followed, after muttering their thanks.

After they left, Serina smile and whispered to her self.

"Like I thought, they chose the ones that are the source of their power, and it's just like the prophecy. Soon, they will have to learn how to use it, and the guardians will regain their true form and protect them"

Serina smiled one last time and vanished into thin air.

**So...how was it? bad? good? please review!**

**Who do you think Serina is?  
**

**Thank you so...much to **

akadabra-kaching

**for being the only one nice enough to review. Thank you also to those who added this story into their favorite story/story alert. I really appreciate everything. **

**This chapter was kind of an important chapter, as I have put hints here and there for what might happen in future chapters. Oh by the way, the title of this story, Hikari Boshi, means Shining star...so you might pick up something from this chapter. :D **

**Anyway, one last gratitude from me, and see you in the next chapter. **

_**Japanese vocabulary**_

_**Kokoro no Tomago- a song from the anime, Shugo Chara. The title means Heart's Egg. **_

_**yen- a currency used in Japan.**_

_**Yukata- a traditional clothes that's worn by Japanese people. **_

**_Arigatou- Thanks _  
**


	3. Mysteries

**AHHH I'm so sorry about the mistake I made earlier. I typed this at night and I was rushing so I didn't realise that I forgot to change some of the character's names. Me and My friend wrote this in a book and we named our characters, Yuri, Naga and Maya. I decided to upload it in fanfiction and change them into Mikan, Misaki and Hotaru (and other Gakuen Alice characters). That is why in some parts it says Yuri, Maya and Naga instead and once again, I apologize for making that mistake...**

**I do no own Gakuen Alice**

"Tadaima!" Mikan entered her house. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, are you home?" She walked around the house, looking around.

"Nya" A small meow was heard as Mikan turned around and saw a black cat with dark crimson eyes coming towards her. People had told her that a black cat is bad luck, but Mikan didn't listen and still kept him anyway. Besides he was the one that was with her all the time other than her best friends, unlike her parents who are always busy with work.

"How are you today Natsume?" she asked gently and smiled. Mikan bent down and took out something from her bag and pulled out the fire pendant that was given by Serina. She then attached the pendant to Natsume's collar and stood up, satisfied.

"Okay! Are you hungry Natsume? I sure am.." Mikan stood up and said happily. She then walked over towards the cupboard where she keeps all her food, and took out 2 cans of tuna and a pack of crackers. She opened the tuna can and poured one of them inside a small bowl, and gave it to Natsume, who ate it straight away. She chuckled lightly and opened her own crackers and can of tuna. Then, she began eating, while watching Natsume eat as well.

After the were done, Mikan took all the mess and threw it away. She also washed the bowl and plates that they used. After she was done, she entered her room and took out the mirror. She sat on her bed, Natsume jumping and settling himself besides her. Then, she picked the mirror up and examined it.

"Hmmm what do you think is so special about this mirror?" Mikan asked her cat. He just stared at her though, with his dark crimson eyes.

"Well...whatever" Mikan sighed and put it on top of her drawer. "Let's go outside for a walk Natsume! no one's here anyway" Mikan smiled brightly and stood up. She walked out of her house, with Natsume following behind her, and started walking around the neigbourhood.

"How I wish they are home" Mikan sighed and glanced back at her house. Her parents are always busy with work and they are hardly home for her.

"Well anyway! who cares? let's just go!" her emotion changed straight away and she started jogging down the alleyway. Natsume gave a low throathy sound that sounded like a chuckle and followed his owner, enjoying the breeze blowing through his fur.

* * *

"Hmmmm...so, what now?" Mikan asked. Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki were sitting in Mikan's room, looking at the mysterious mirror they bought the other day. Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa were there too, sitting besides their owner, watching them with interest.

"I suppose there's nothing to do" Maya answered and leaned back on her bed.

They all sat in silence. Only their breathing could be heard in the room, and then...

The mirror suddenly glowed, they peered closer, watching it glows brighter by every passing seconds.

Slowly, there was a pull.

The girls grabbed the thing nearest to them to hold on. A big wind blowed, and all of the things inside the room were pulled towards the mirror.

"AHHH HELP!" Mikan yelled. Misaki and Hotaru were both struggling too and because of the hard wind, it was hard to talk to each other.

"AHHH" Misaki, who was closest to the mirror was pulled to the mirror.

1 metre...

1/2 metre...

Her leg was now touching the mirror, however she didn't feel the hard surface, but an empty air instead.

Closer...

Closer...

DING DONG!

A bell was heard and the glowing stopped. With a loud thump they all fell on the bed or the floor, close to the mirror.

Silence...

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang again and Mikan, being the owner of the house ran down the stairs and opened the door.

Creak...the door opened and Misaki and Hotaru's mothers came into view.

"Sorry for interupting but it's time for you two to go home" Misaki's mother said to Misaki and Hotaru. The two just nodded, still shocked with what had happened before.

A few minutes passed and Misaki and Hotaru left with their pets, after saying goodbye to Mikan and Natsume, agreeing that they will discuss what happened tomorrow at school.

After they left, Mikan went back to her room and sat on her bed. She did not notice Natsume laying near the mirror, playing with the fire shaped pendant and his lips turned into a grin. (**if cats can grin**)

* * *

**The next day at school**

"Oi, Misaki, Mikan"

Misaki and Mikan turned and saw Hotaru walking slowly towards them.

"Good morning" They all greeted each other. After that, they walked together towards their class.

"Hey, Misaki-senpai, what do you think happened yesterday?" Mikan asked. Misaki just shrugged, not knowing the answer herself.

It was really weird. The mirror suddenly glowed, and when the doorbell rang, it stopped almost instantly. It stopped as if it has a brain of it's own, like the mirror not wanting anyone other than them see it glows.

"Good morning senpai" and underclassmen greeted them. They bowed a little in respect and muttered their greetings as well. As soon as he dissapeared, they continued walking towards their class.

* * *

**After school (Misaki's POV)**

Misaki was now walking home and coincidently (or is it?) her house is the same way as the DIAMOND shop. As she walked, Misaki wondered whether she should ask the shopkeeper about what happened to the mirror.

"Ahhh I'll just go anyway" Misaki decided and entered.

"Hello?" she called out.

The shop was quiet, and it seems like no one was around. She took few steps forward, looking around.

"Yes?"

Misaki turned on her heels, and faced an old lady around the age of 70. The lady wore a white kimono and walked with a help of a walking stick, her wrinkled skin and the bags under her eyed suggested that she was very exhausted.

"Ahh...grandma, do you know where I can find Serina-san?" Misaki asked as politely as she could. However the grandma just wrinkled her already wrinkled forehead, and frowned at her.

"Are you trying to trick me?" she accused. "There's no one here called Serina".

"But...I bought some stuff from Serina-san here just a few days ago" Misaki tried to argue. Her brown eyes showed confusion.

"Oh you children always tries to trick poor old me" She glared at Misaki and walked away. One of her hands on her back and the other clutching the walking stick, meanwhile muttering about how she hates kids.

Misaki quickly went out of the shop, afraid she might make the grandma angrier. When she breathed in the fresh air outside, Misaki took another glance at the shop door and the same question kept repeating in her head.

'_If there's no Serina, who was the lady that served us last time?" _

_

* * *

_"What do you mean there's no one called Serina?" Mikan asked.

"I meant as how I've said it" Misaki answered. The three of them are now seated under a Sakura tree, eating their lunch. Each of them pondered in their own thoughts about this mystery.

"Let's just go to Mikan's house again on Saturday and discuss this then okay?" Misaki suggested. The other two likes that idea, and so they nodded.

"Okay!" Mikan answered cheerfully while Hotaru just gave a nod.

"Good" Misaki said.

They spent the rest of lunch eating and talking about random things.

15 minutes later, the bell rang and they all walked towards their next class. All of them were excited to see what they could find out about the mirror. They also wondered if the glow would happen again, and will they be alright if it's happening again?

**Thank you everyone for reading this story! :D**

**Special Thanks to **

**_Procrastination Fairy_**

**_animelover101_**

**_(anonymous)_**

**_akadabra-kaching_**

**Thank you so much for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to all of you~! **

**Sorry for any wrong grammars or typing mistakes and see you in the next chapter!**

** READ AND REVIEW~ ^_^  
**


	4. The Mysterious Land

**Sorry for any wrong grammars or typing mistakes. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters**

"Please come in" Mikan greeted as she opened the front door of her house and let Misaki and Hotaru enter.

It is now Saturday and they were all at Mikan's house just like planned. Misaki and Hotaru also brought their pets along, Ruka and Tsubasa.

As they entered, they followed Mikan towards her room where the mirror is placed.

"Hey Mikan" suddenly Misaki said.

"Hmm?"

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Dunno. work?" Mikan answered cheerfully but her two best friends could recognise the tint of sadness in her voice. Afterall, of course it would be lonely to be at a big home by yourself all the time, only having a cat as her companion.

Sensing her sadness, Misaki did not ask any further and they didn't talk until they reached Mikan's room.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Mikan asked curiously, her leg hanging from her bed, moving back and forward.

"Hey" Misaki suddenly stood up and she walked towards where the mirror is placed.

"Hmm?" Mikan asked.

Mikan and Hotaru watched Misaki studied the mirror. Her fingers touched the frame in curiousity, studying the unfamiliar patterns. Misaki and Hotaru peered closer, their curiousity also winning over.

However, like the saying 'Curiousity killed the cat', it was exactly what happened to them.

When the three of them touched the mirror, it suddenly glowed that golden colour again. The light was brightm brighter than the sunlight in sunny days and it was blinding them.

"Wha...what's going on?" Mikan cried out.

Just like what happened before, a gush of wind came from the mirror, making Mikan's once tidy room into a mess. The girls desperately tried to hold onto something, but it was useless.

The wind was as strong as a tornado and they felt themselves being pulled towards the mirror.

"AHH!" was the last sound heard before the wind died down and the room became silent once again. Papers fell to the ground, and all that was left in the room (except Mikan's stuff) is the mirror placed in the middle of the room.

No traces of anyone in there.

* * *

"AHH!"

THUD!

"Ugh that hurts!"

"Itai~"

The girls felt themselves land on some kind of a hill. The grass was soft, but it was slightly wet. They sat up and looked around, realising they had no idea where they are.

As far as they can see, it was all grass everywhere. Green and fresh, blown slightly by the breeze.

_Where are we?_ was everyone's thoughts until it was disturbed by a voice.

"Nya~"

They turned and saw their pets besides them. Mikan stood up and was about to get Natsume, when the black cat suddenly ran away towards the east, followed by Ruka and Tsubasa.

Startled, Mikan stood there stoned. It was the first time that happened, as Natsume usually always listens to her.

When she regained her senses, the three pets were already about 100m away. Quickly, Mikan stood up and ran after them, her two best friends also following closely behind.

* * *

"Mikan! wait!" Misaki called out. She stumbled and nearly fell, but regained her balance and ran again. They had been running for awhile now, passing hills by hills, meadow by meadow. However, neither Natsume, Tsubasa or Ruka had stopped and the girls were forced to keep on running, although never really catching up.

"Mikan!" Misaki stopped running and sat herself on the grass. She was panting heavily and beads of sweats were rolling down her forehead.

"So...tired" she sighed and fanned herself using her hands, trying to reduce the heat.

Voices of a machine were heard and when Misaki turned around, Hotaru came into view, riding one of her inventions.

"Where did you get that from?" Misaki asked curiously.

"I always keep it with me" was Hotaru's simple reply as she drove away towards Mikan.

Sighing, Misaki stood up and went after them, not wanting to get left behind.

Meanwhile Mikan had arrived on top of another hill and she was breathing heavily. She glanced left and right, trying to figure out where the 3 animals are. But, finding none of them in sight.

"NATSUME!" she called out.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Mikan panted, her chest rising up and down, her breath coming in short gasps.

Suddenly, someone tapped her from behind and in reflex, she turned around instantly.

What she saw nearly made her have a heart attack.

"Who...who are you?" she blurted out.

In front of her stood a boy, about her age. He had dark navy hair and crimson eyes. A frown was formed in his lips but e playful glint was seen on his eyes. He was wearing a black robe, crimson shirts and black about him made her remember her cat, Natsume. But, it couldn't be...cats can't transform into human.

Or so she thought.

"Forgot me already Polka? I'm hurt" the boy smirked, showing his tidy white teeth.

"Polka? what...ahhh HENTAI!" Mikan screamed when she realised that Polka dots was the pattern of her underwear.

"AHHH! Who are you anyway?" she yelled out, backing away from him.

"Sigh~ Fine I'll tell you. It's Natsume baka" he answered her.

"But..wha..what the.." Mikan couldn't find the right words as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

"Close your mouth Polka, or a fly will go in" he teased her.

Forgeting her suprised, Mikan shrieked and hit Natsume on the shoulder, while shouting "AHHH Stop calling me Polka! and how are you gonna prove that you're Natsume?" she yelled, her finger pointing accusingly at him.

"Of course I can" Natsume answered confidently.

"First, your name is Mikan Sakura, you're a prefect of Gakuen Alice and you have the nullification alice. Your parent are usually at work, and you spend your days with your cat, in other words me, Misaki or Hotaru. You and your friends bought a mirror not long ago and somehow we're all sucked into the mirror and landed on this world. You gave me this pendant, and oh yeah, you wear childish patterned underwears like polka-dots, strawberries and stripes" he finished with a smirk again.

Startled with the fact he knows so much about her, and even her underwear patterns, Mikan blushed a deep red colour and screamed.

Her scream reached her friends and they all covered their ears. Also the other two pets Ruka and Tsubasa, who also turned into humans and were chating with their owners.

"Sheesh shut up Polka" Natsume tried to maked her shut up, but she wouldn't take it and screamed even louder, probably breaking his eardrums.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!"

* * *

**Before the loud scream, with Misaki and Hotaru**

"OH MY GOSH! You...You're Tsubasa aren't you?" Misaki said when the other two boys came into view. She pointed at the talled boy who had navy hair, black eyes and had a star shaped mark on his left cheek.

"And you're Ruka?" she pointed at the other boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was smiling politely.

"Yup! that's us alright!" Tsubasa answered happily.

"Funny you look the same" Hotaru said, her eyes staring at her supposed to be rabbit, Ruka.

"Hey, that's a good thing you know" Ruka defended himself.

"So, how did you guys change into humans anyway? oh and seeing that Mikan and her cat is not here, I take it he turns into human as well?" Hotaru questioned. Although, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yup!" Tsubasa answered.

"Well...let's go to them first okay? and we can explain to you all at the same time" Ruka said.

They were about to go when they heard Mikan's loud scream, calling Natsume a hentai.

"Hey, her cat Natsume better not be molesting her or else I will chop his head off " Hotaru threatened, making both Tsubasa and Ruka sweatdropped and muttered nervously.

"Uhh...N..NO, let..let's go"

"Yeah come on Hotaru-chan, stop scaring them" Misaki giggled.

Together they all walked towards the hill where the other two were busy fighting, saying insults at each other

**Hello again everyone,**

**Here you go, another chapter done. I was kinda dissapointed that some of you already knew that Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa are going to turn into humans, and I couldn't make it a suprise. **

**But, Oh well...**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I thank you for reading it. **

**Japanese Vocabulary**

**Hentai- pervert**

**Nya~- a sound of cats meowing**

**Itai- Ouch/ it hurts (something along those lines)**

**See you next time and please, read and review! ^_^  
**


	5. Annoyance

**Sorry for any wrong grammars or typing mistakes. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters**

"Okay...Okay, geez calm down alright?" Tsubasa chuckled and tried to seperate Mikan from Natsume.

When they arrived, they saw Mikan trying desperately to hit Natsume, but he always managed to dodged her attacks. And that made Mikan even more annoyed.

"Well?" Hotaru questioned unpatiently. "We're all here now. Start explaining" she commanded, her voice motionless as usual.

"Fine. Okay, but we have to meet Serina-san first, she'll explain it better than us" Ruka said and led them to the small shrine that was seen not too far away.

* * *

"Serina-san...we're back!" Tsubasa called out and opened the door. The girls peeked inside the shrine and nodded as a lady came from the shadows and greeted them.

When they saw her, they shrieked. Wait...correction, Misaki and Mikan shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, you're that shop-keeper!" Mikan blurted out.

Indeed, it was the lady that served them at the shop and gave them all the accesories and the mirror. A nice looking lady smiled warmly at them and said "Yes, it is me. My name is Serina, as I've heard Ruka mentioned earlier." She looked at Ruka and smiled at him warmly, showing gratitude, and he bowed in respond.

"Ohh...how rude of me! it must be cold outside...come in, come in!"

The boys entered, but the girls didn't move. They were still unsure whether they should trust this lady or not. Afterall, it did turn out that she wasn't actually the shop-keeper.

"Don't worry...I'm going to explain everything inside" she tried to persuade them.

Luckily, it worked.

"Now I like that idea! come on Hotaru, Misaki-senpai! it's chilly outside" Mikan said happily and dragged the two girls inside. Misaki and Hotaru could only shook their head, at how simple-minded Mikan is.

Serina then led them inside the shrine, with her long black hair flowing beautifully behind her, following her every move.

The further they walked inside the shrine, they grew more silent. The only voices hear were their footsteps and the wind blowing outside. None of the boys were talking either. The shrine was as silent as a graveyard. It gave them an eerie but calming feeling to it.

Placed in the shrine on the shelves by the wall were different ancient dolls, statues, and mirrors. They glanced at it every now and then, wondering what it could be.

Serina led them to a wooden door. It seems as normal as any other doors they've seen before. Serina pulled out a key. The key was small and covered with gold. It shone brightly even though the only few lights in the dim room were coming from the candles. She put the key in the keyhole and they heard a 'click'.The door opened slightly and Serina entered first, gesturing for them to follow her.

When they were completely in, the girls let out a gasp. Behind the wooden door was a palace. Just like they've seen before in their History lessons, the one royalties in Japan used. The palace was huge, it was about 20 times bigger than the shrine, and it glittered under the moonlight.

It was weird, as outside the shrine it was sunny, day time, but in there it was night, for the moon was high on the sky. Before they realised it, the boys had gotten annoyed and started dragging them towards the entrance. Although poor Ruka got hit by Hotaru's Baka Gun.

"I'm guessing you like books?" Misaki said respectfully but with tint of amusement when they entered a room with lots of books placed neatly on the shelves.

"I take it you're interested in that book" Serina said when she saw Mikan flipping the pages at a book with _'Legend'_ as it's title.

Mikan was about to reply when she heard a someone snorted and said "Yeah right, as if she can read it". Veins appeared on her forehead as she recognised that husky, teasing voice.

"Natsume..." she was about to scream again when Serina stopped her by holding her shoulder.

"Now now, as much as I've enjoyed your arguments, please do not destroy my books, they are very precious"

Mikan calmed down and blushed. She bowed to Serina and murmured her apology.

Serina then ordered the boys to go prepare refreshments for them and she told the girls that she's going to get something important. The girls were left behind in the 'library', looking around at different kind of books.

A bright light suddenly came from behind one of the shelves. They walked towards it and saw a glowing mirror, just like the one they bought.

"Hey it's that mirror again!" Misaki could not hide the suprise and fear on her face.

"Now this isn't funny!" Hotaru exploded. She wasn't a patient person to begin with.

"Well, let's go find Serina-san and ask her how to work this thing?" Mikan exclaimed and was about to walk away, when suddenly they felt that they were being pulled in, just like what happened at her room.

"Oh no no no No NO NO!" Mikan screamed loudly. They tried their best to hold on onto one of the shelves and shouted at the same time.

"SERINA!"

The door then slammed open and a horrified looking Serina came in. She clicked her finger and all of the sudden the wind died down. The girls fell on the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouchie...my pinky!" Mikan shrieked and started tearing up because of how much it hurts. Misaki and Hotaru whined too, as the fall caused different parts of their body to be sore.

"Oh my, girls please forgive me for all the commotion" Serina bowed politely in apology.

"Could you please just explain to us what is going on?" Mikan asked politely, but also with tints of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes" Serina answered. "Follow me, the boys are waiting in the other room"

Serina led them down the hallway, passing quite a few rooms. They looked at the closed paper doors and silently wondered what's inside.

"Please come in" Serina opened one of the paper doors which has sakura flowers painted on it. When the girls entered they saw that it was a small room with a long table inside that was filled with food and drinks. The boys were seated, waiting patiently for them to arrive.

Or so they thought

"What took you so long Polka?" Natsume said irriatatedly. Mikan's veins throbbed again and she was holding back with every inch of her muscles not to hit him.

"Come and sit, I'll explain everything now" Serina told them.

Hotaru sat besides Ruka who was facing Natsume, Mikan sat besides Natsume and Misaki sat besides Tsubasa, who saw besides Ruka. (**sorry if that's confusing**) Serina sat at the end, facing all of them.

"All right, so...please tell me what you girls know so far" She said when they all settled down.

**Another chapter done! sorry for updating kinda late and thank you for those who patiently waited and kept reading my story. This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed, favorited/ story alerted my story. **

**I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try my best to update again soon ^_^**

**Please Review~  
**


	6. Powers

**Sorry for any wrong grammars or typing mistakes. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters**

**to akadabra-kaching- as I've stated at the start of the story, I wrote this with my friend and apparently she wrote that part and I don't really want to change it too much. I admit it was kinda a waste of time but oh well...**

"All right, so...what do you girls know so far?" Serina asked. They were all seated around the table. A cat came in and gave each of them a cup of tea. The cat was walking in two feet and wearing a black apron. He could also talk! The girls watched with interest as the cats served them sweets as well, and left after bowing at Serina.

"Well...?" Serina asked again politely.

"Well, all we know is that you sold the mirror to us and somehow we ended up here. Our pets turned into humans and I think they know you quite well" Hotaru answered briefly.

"Yeah, I'm still curious how that happened" Misaki said while glancing at the boys who were drinking their tea innoncently.

"Uh huh...I wonder how they did that" Tsubasa suddenly said, stuffing a red bean mochi to his mouth.

"We are them stupid" Natsume scolded and smacked him on the head. Hotaru also shot him with her Baka Gun.

"Oh yeah...hehehe" Tsubasa laughed awkwardly and rubbed his sore head.

"Anyway, back to the point" Ruka put his cup down on the table and became more serious.

"You see, this world is called 'Avalon'. You all came through the magic mirror which is probably the only way for you to get back to your world" The girls nodded, understanding, and he continued.

"Our world has been controled by someone evil. We didn't have enough power to beat him and hid here. Serina-san had been taking care of us ever since. The reason we turn into animals are these pendants" he pointed to the pendants they wore "and to make it non-suspicious while we're looking for you" he finished.

"But, why are you looking for us?" Misaki asked. This time, Natsume answered her.

"A prophecy was made a long time ago, it said that when the country is in trouble, 3 girls from another world will come and find the 'Shining Star'. The 'Guardians' are to protect them on their journey, and apparently we are the Guardians"

Ruka nodded and he continued again.

"2 years ago, Yagami a evil wizard came to the castle where the royal families live and slaughtered lots of people including the king. He is now controling the country, forcing everyone there to become his slaves. We had fled here, waiting for the prophecy to happen" he stared at the girls with a knowing look.

"And it finally happens" Serina said with a huge smile."When they went to your world to find you all, I turned their powers into these pendants and gave them animals bodies. They could only turn back when they have their pendants back and that is why I told gave the pendants to you"

"Wait. Wait a second" Misaki stood up and interrupted. "So you are saying that we are these 'girls of prophecy' and we have to search for this...Guardian Star?"

When Serina nodded, Misaki sat back down in disbelieve.

"But what can we do? we don't have any powers and besides, our parents are going to be worries sick about us!" she exclaimed, Mikan and Hotaru nodding in agreement.

"Do not worry, for time had been stopped in your world by the time you entered the mirror. As long as you come back unharmed, they will not realize where you all have gone" she explained calmly.

"Ahh...I have a question " Mikan spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes?"

"Why did the mirror go all uhm...wacko?" she asked unsurely.

Serina chuckled a little, making Mikan blushed. "The mirror have gone wacko, as Mikan had described..." she glanced at Mikan and made her look away and caught Natsume staring at her. It made Mikan turned bright red and looked back at Serina.

"Uhmm...carry on?" Mikan pleaded, still blushing madly. Meanwhile Natsume had seem to figure out why she was blushing and was smirking.

"Anyways" Serina chuckled again and continued. "As I have said, that happened because the mirror reacted to your natural powers, which means that you girls are really the chosen one" Serina ended.

"But we don't have any powers!"

"Yeah what are you talking about?"

"Really now? well then, come with me" Serina stood up and led them to the garden. She instructed them to weat the accesories and told them to stand in a line.

"Okay. Now, close your eyes and picture your favorite element in your mind"

Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki closed their eyes and concentrated. They were all curious if they do have these powers Serina was talking about.

"Now open your eyes" Serina said with a delighted tone. They also heard the boys gasped in suprise.

Slowly, they opened their eyes and when they saw what was infront of them, they gasped. In front of them, floating above their hand to be exact, were the elements they pictured. They glanced at their clothes and realised it changed as well.

Hotaru had Earth element, Misaki had Thunder, and Mikan had Wind.

"See?" Tsubasa said, teasing them. Wrong for him to do that though, for as soon as he said that, bolts of lightning came towards him and made him jumped in suprised. Back with the girls, you could see an annoyed looking Misaki. She had her hand pointing at him and veins were seen on her head. Turns out that Misaki was so annoyed that she made the Thunder she just produced chased after Tsubasa.

"Great control. Well done!" Serina clapped her hands and smiled widely while thinking, _they really are the girls of prophecy._

"Hey help me!" They turned and saw Tsubasa still running around the garden. Because he was too scared and busy running, he didn't see the rock infront of him. And...THUMP! Itsuto tripped and fell into to fish pond. Everyone laughed, even Natsume and Hotaru smiled a little, while Tsubasa pouted, muttering "You all are so mean"

Tsubasa climbed out of the pond and glanced at Yuri and hissed in annoyance. (?) Hotaru suddenly pointed behind him and he instantly stepped back, not realising that there's a rock behind him, and fell into the pond all over again. The girls laughed, while Misaki high-fived Hotaru.

"Okay, that's enough fun for today. Why don't you all have a rest in your rooms? It is getting dark afterall" Serina said.

"Are our room seperated?" Mikan asked, pointing at her and her friends, hoping that she'll say 'no'.

"No" Serina answered knowingly.

Sighing in relief she pointed at the boys and asked again,

"What about them?"

"They are all going to sleep with me" Serina answered.

Hearing her answer, the girls gulped and imagined something very...disturbing.

Natsume saw their faces, well to be exact Mikan's, and understood what they were thinking about.

"And you said I was perverted huh Polka?" he teased Mikan, who snapped out of her trance immediately.

"Uh..uhm NO WAY!" She yelled out, too embarassed that her lie came out really, really bad.

"Yeah right"

"Girls, listen" Serina tried to calm them down. "You have the wrong ideas. These boys have their own rooms in my room" she explained.

Mikan, Misaki and Hotaru still didn't understand what she meant but shrugged it off, and left after muttering their good night.

* * *

As they entered their room, they stood frozen and opened their mouths but said nothing. Mikan was the first to enter the magical kind of room and headed towards her room.

"Sliding doors? chandeliers? Food? This is heaven!" she said and jumped in delight.

"Stop doing that idiot" Hotaru told her off and went to her own room.

The main room itself was divided into three smaller room, each decorated differently. The rooms are seperated with sliding doors and each room contained a futon, a desk/table with lots of food, a chandelier, and it was more than wide enough for them. Growing up in a modern room, the girls realised how different it is and they wondered silently whether it is comfortable or not to sleep on a futon.

From the left, it starts with Mikan's room. The walls were pink, with patterns of Sakura flowers printed onto it. The chandelier gave off a gentle reddish colour, giving off a peaceful feeling. The futon were pink too and there were also a shelf full of books at the edge of the room. The sliding doors are also decorated with Sakura flowers, and matched her walls. Next was Misaki's room. It was pretty much the same except that the walls were yellow with dog pictures printed onto it. The chandelier gave off a yellow light, instead of red, and her futon was white. Hotaru's are also similar to the others, with purple wallpaper with black roses printed onto it, a chandelier that gave off a bright bluish colour, and aslo her futon was dark purple. The girls smiled at their rooms. It was simple, but it gave such a peaceful feeling and it also suited their personalities.

"Well good night everyone" Mikan said happily after they all prepared for bed, She turned off her lights and closed the door. As she closed her eyes, she wondered what awaits them the next day. The others did the same, and they also said their good night's.

Silence filled the room. Light tapping of raindrops on the window was heard, playing a soft lullaby for thos who were resting.

* * *

Beneath the forests stood a castle. Tall and mighty, though dark and gave off eerie feelings. Inside the castle was a room. As dark as the night sky, for the only light in the big room was from a small candle, not even the moonlight were allowed in. In there sat a man, his face shadowed from the view but his thin lips were seen, and they formed a smirk. The man stared into the crystal ball he held on his hand and forming slowly, the crystall ball showed flashes of the girls sleeping soundly. The man chuckled deeply. A dark deep voice echoing around the room. He smirked bigger, and muttered "So you three have come...no matter, you will not be ble to defeat me" He laughed harder.A dark feeling could be felt and his voice sent chills to the the bones of those who heard it.

* * *

** There you go, the next chapter done. Thank you for those who are patient and are still reading my story. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**

**Please review and also, if you have time please read my other stories. **

**Thanks for reading~  
**


End file.
